From Two to Three
by FantasySpark
Summary: After having not seen the Scarlet Devil for so long, Reimu gets a sudden visit from Remilia and Flandre both. And there just so happens to be another girl with them as well...


**Okay, everyone! Here's a little request I got from ScarletBreak! (Bad title is bad.) I didn't really mind this one, because as I said, I'm really good at writing with these two. But anyway, Plot Twist: There's Remi x Flan! (For those who don't read). I wish I could have expanded more on the story, but you know how that goes. This is super short...**

* * *

Once again, Hakurei Reimu was peacefully enjoying a nice cup of green tea after a long day of practicing her powers, mostly on Yukari. It was nice, having such a fine view of the sun returning to its slumber and the moon brilliantly glowing against the back of the shrine. She should be getting to the inside soon. She stood up and went inside to take care of her empty teacup. When she returned to the outside to catch a little more fresh air, she spotted two figures heading down the shrine path. Once they passed under the gates, she saw they were carrying a large parasol. One of them waved happily and called out to her. So she walked over to see who they were.

"Reimu, Reimu! Hello there!" The toothy grin came from Flandre Scarlet, and Remilia as well.

"Well, well. We came over so late that the parasol wasn't necessary." Remilia smirked as the moon inched over towards its right place in the sky.

"Yeah, but we did need it for the walk here." she reminded.

"Valid point." As Reimu thought about it, she hadn't seen the two in a long time.

"It's nice to see you two around here. What business do you have?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, nothing really. We're just paying our visits." Remilia explained as she closed the parasol. "And Lumina wanted to see the shrine maiden who beat me during the Scarlet Mist incident."

"Lumina, you said?"

"Of course, she's right here." Remilia looked down and Reimu's eyes followed. Sure enough, there was a third figure she didn't notice. A little girl stood behind Flandre, and was about half of her height. Her clothes were like Flandre's as well, but a light pink color and sported much more bows and ribbons. She had long emerald hair and her eyes flickered from a bright scarlet to a deep red as she stared up at the miko. Before Reimu could ask questions, she invited them into her shrine, where they then introduced this girl.

"This is Lumina Scarlet." Flandre smiled. "Lumina, this is Reimu!" Lumina gave Reimu a blank stare, before cocking her head and smiling.

"Hi, Reimu!" she said, her voice only a little more childish than Flandre's.

"We had planned to arrive earlier, if Onee-sama hadn't been sleeping!" she pouted. Remilia let out a yawn.

"I'm still sleepy. And I could have woken up, if Lumina hadn't given me a wake-up call that knocked me unconscious for a few more minutes."

"It was just a headbutt! A really hard one!" Lumina explained.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have your mother's strength." Remilia chuckled. "But anyway, Reimu, Lumina told me she wants to know how exactly you beat me."

"Oh? Well, it definitely wasn't easy." Reimu recalled as she turned towards Lumina. "Her spell cards were intense. Immediately, she started off firing rings of blue danmaku at me while I was trapped by lasers!"

"Woah, really!?" Lumina's eyes were sparkling. Reimu nodded and then explained Remilia's spell cards, and non-spells, and how many times she had to use Fantasy Seal to stay alive. She told of how lucky she got from time to time and how Remilia transformed into bats during her last spell. Lumina took in every word.

"In the end, I let her off easy." Remilia said proudly. "The shrine maiden was making an effort to stop me, so I let it go."

"No you didn't. You should have seen the look on your face. It looked like someone had just flashed a light in your eyes!" Reimu laughed. They all laughed together, and Flandre stood up and stretched.

"Haa, it's cramped. Wanna play outside, Lumina?" she asked. Lumina nodded her head and the two headed for the door. That left just Remilia and Reimu.

"Well, Flan and Lumina are gone." Remilia noted.

"They sure are." There was a moment of silence before Reimu spoke out again. "But still, even after all of this time, I didn't expect you and Flan to have a kid."

"Yeah, really. It feels so weird to be called dad by Lumina."

"Actually, I think it suits you."

"What!? No way!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Think about it. I'd be a little creeped out if you were being called mom."

"Well, yeah. That might be a little creepy. It's odd how that suits Flan more than me." she sighed.

"I think that's because your personality is a lot tougher than Flan." Reimu explained. "Even if she...has some problems."

"About that, ever since Lumina was born, Flan has actually been under control. She can even walk around the mansion and hold a decent conversation with everyone there."

"Wow, really? That's pretty amazing! I guess I won't be needing to come over to the basement again anytime soon, huh?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"Marisa will be pretty bummed out, you know?"

"It's fine, that witch can stay away. It saves Patchy the trouble." The two began to laugh.

"I didn't think I'd really see you anytime soon. And you even walked here. Couldn't have just flown over here?"

"Well, yeah, but Lumina can't fly. See, look at her wings." So then Reimu nodded and looked out of the shrine door, where Lumina and Flan were playing in the dark. Then she noticed it. Lumina's wings structure was just like Remilia's wings, but the skin of the wings was substituted by the prism shards that hung off of Flandre's wings.

"But, I always thought Flandre's wings were artificial." she muttered.

"They are. But, she attached them to her back using magic, so I guess they became part of her." Remilia and Reimu watched the two silently until Flandre trotted back into the shrine with Lumina on her tail.

"Hey Reimu, I almost forgot! Remember back when you came to the basement to play danmaku? I promised to bring tea and cakes!" Flandre turned around to show her the food in her hands.

"I told you not to bring your kind of food to a human's place, didn't I?" she chuckled. "But of course, I'll gladly accept it." And so with that, Flandre gladly shared the tea with everyone. Reimu still couldn't get used to the teacups they used, but she said she would give black tea another try. As for the cake, the strawberries looked peculiar. Reimu picked that part out. Once they had finished conversing, the three headed home. Reimu waved them off as they headed down the dirt road, back to the mansion.

Once the two had made it back, Lumina immediately took off towards the basement. "Patchy, Patchy!" she cheered. Remilia and Flandre exchanged glaces before smiling.

"I'll go visit Patchy as well." Flandre said. Remilia nodded and headed in the opposite direction, calling for a some fresh tea from her head maid. "Oh, hiya Patchy!" Flandre beamed after she had made it to the library and searched about twenty shelves.

"Oh, if it isn't Flan." Patchouli smiled as she looked up from her book. Flandre went ahead and took a seat across from her.

"Where did Lumina run off to?"

"She ran off to the other side of the library with a simple grimoire I suggested. Just like you, she's got a knack for learning magic."

"Really? How much have you taught her?" she asked.

"Nothing destructive. Just a few simple star techniques, nothing new. She also was willing to learn how to create a rainbow. I would have given her a few lessons on flying..." she smiled and slammed her book shut. "... but I believe you'd know how." Flandre stared and blinked. It took her a minute to catch on.

"Oh, okay! Thanks a lot, Patchy!" Flandre nodded and then took off to find Lumina.

"Oh, you're here too Onee-sama?" Flandre asked as she had headed outside with Lumina. She found Remilia sitting at a table and drinking tea while moon gazing.

"Of course. Why not be outside on such a night?"

"Yep, it's perfect! So, are you ready Lumina?" Lumina nodded happily. "Okay, so to start off, I'll show you my own magic circle!" Flandre ran her finger up and down in the air, and the circle slowly began to form. It turned from white, to blue, and then finally a beautiful shade of scarlet. Once it did that, then the inside began to form, as line and curves spread out from the main section simultaneously and connected to each other.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Lumina gasped. Remilia chuckled as she watched the two. It was like a kid teaching a kid. But she wasn't any type of exception herself. I mean, just look at her height! It was just different for her because even then, Flandre still wasn't very mature, unlike Remilia.

"Okay, now follow me!" Flandre cheered as she took Lumina's hand and slowly guided her through the sigil. The prisms on Lumina's wings noticeably grew brighter as she did this. Even Remilia looked up from her tea to watch. "Feels funny, doesn't it?" Flan giggled.

"It does! Now what?" Lumina asked excitedly.

"Then you think slowly of going up into the air!" Remilia had to burn her tongue to keep from laughing. Think _up?_ Since when did that make vampires fly? But Lumina apparently tried that, as she began to look up and shut her eyes tight. Before too long, her feet slowly lifted off of the ground. Lumina wanted to jump for joy, but then she might crash. "Yay, yay! You did it!" Flandre cheered. Remilia gave her a huge and approving grin, which meant a lot coming from her.

"I can... fly~!" Lumina raced around like crazy, circling trees and going high above the mansion's clock tower. Flandre chased her around, while Remilia watched the two. It was before long that Flandre noticed something. "Wait... I used my sigil, didn't I? So that means..." Flandre whipped around. She knew it! Without using their own magic circle, one could only posses the power for a small amount of time. "Hey, I think we need to get down, and quick!" she said as she turned to Lumina.

"Eh? What do you mean, Mo-" Lumina was briefly cut off when the light in her wings stopped glowing. Flandre wasn't fast enough, because they had worn each other out playing tag. As Lumina plunged towards the ground, Remilia stayed glued in place. But of course, bats accumulated around Lumina, and in a split second, Remilia had her in her arms. The Scarlet Devil worn an excited grin, almost as if to say 'I was so cool, wasn't I!?'. Flandre sighed and touched down next to Remilia.

"Hey Flan, did you see that? Illusions work wonders when you use them right!" Remilia wouldn't stop grinning. Well, she couldn't at all, even if she tried to.

"Onee-sama, I almost had a heart attack!" Flandre giggled. "How come I can't use bats like that?" she pouted.

"It's because you don't know how to divide your body like that."

"Well thanks to you, I'm jealous. That was pretty cool looking!"

"I know, right!?" Remilia still couldn't get over herself as the two carried their exhausted daughter inside. Remilia waved Sakuya off, and they set Lumina down on her bed. Flandre couldn't resist poking her cheek. "You're so childish, sometimes." Remilia laughed.

"But really, her cheek is soft and squishy!" Remilia tried to resist Flandre's cute voice. It didn't work.

"Don't use that voice on me, you'll make me smile!" she said, looking the other way.

"Onee-sama, you're getting all flustered again!" she snickered. Flandre then gave her more looks, and Remlia had to fight the cuteness that was smacking her right on her head. Her face complimented her eyes, as it turned deep red when she turned to look at Flandre.

"Ugh... you!" she muttered through her teeth as she tried to suppress her smile. "...I give up!" Flandre cheered and gave her a big hug. Little did they know, Lumina had been awake the whole time. Had they forgotten how sensitive her ears were...?

* * *

**And that's that! Did you enjoy? I hope you did. If not, go somewhere else and eat cookies or something, I don't really care.**


End file.
